


Circle Of Life

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack felt his heart stop as he waited for the tell-tale sign that everything was OK. He’d swear an eternity had passed, when it was in reality only a couple of seconds, but then he heard it.





	Circle Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Celebration of Life Day’. Set post-series.

Jack felt his heart stop as he waited for the tell-tale sign that everything was OK. He'd swear an eternity had passed, when it was in reality only a couple of seconds, but then he heard it.

A loud disgruntled cry shattered the tension and the silence and Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

He'd never heard anything more beautiful.

A flurry of activity kicked in around him but his attention held fast as he watched the doctor hand Sam the tiny little bundle.

_Their daughter_.

Suddenly, his vision blurred and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

His gaze traced back to his wife who stared with pure love and awe at the baby in her arms, and as he stepped closer to the bed and whispered, "You did amazing, Sam", he couldn't bring himself to care over the definite waver in his voice.

He leaned closer and let the back of his index finger gently trace the side of their child's face as he tried to memorize the little creases around her eyes as she slowly blinked up at them, down to the way her small, pink lips puckered out as she started to squirm in her mother's arms.

Jack felt his breath catch and another wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm him as he watched Sam automatically adjust her gown to accommodate their hungry newborn.

When she had finished feeding their daughter, Sam's eyes locked onto his and she silently handed the baby to her husband.

Holding their daughter in his arms, Jack smiled softly before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He then carefully moved to hold her in one arm and with his free hand, reached out, took one of Sam's in his and squeezed her fingers tightly. He leaned down to rest his forehead against the side of her head before he dropped a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

He pulled back slightly and let his eyes roam over his wife's face, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, right before a fully-fledged grin appeared on his face. " _Both_ of my girls are."

**Author's Note:**

> According to the calendar, Celebration of Life Day is a day when we “take a step back and truly appreciate our children and grandchildren”.


End file.
